Башня, дракон и зонтик
by Hahnen Feder
Summary: Немного интернетного терроризма и жеманства в двух частях.  Написано в соавторстве с Эрвен


Башня, дракон и зонтик1. Приманка для рыбки

«Привет», — моргала надпись. И даже хуже: «Привет, пупсик».

Facebook как образ искусственной реальности, с её иллюзией знакомств и безграничных возможностей, свободы безличного общения, игры в сближение — этот Бук бесил Дейва как всякое жеманство, направленное на лёгкий флирт, лживое, не лучше глянцевых упаковок пищи: цыплячий жёлтый поднимает настроение, но если стереть его с пачки чипсов, останутся тошнотворно-бесцветная клеёнка и вымазанные пальцы. Вот так всегда с интернетом.

И всё-таки. Всё-таки: «Ты кто?» Любопытство тут вроде бы ни при чём. Тут дело в «пупсике». Что-то это напомнило Дейву.

«Ты кто?»

Нажать «отправить» и быстро просмотреть профиль, который даже не пытается притвориться настоящим: незамысловато-вымышленное имя, дурацкая жёлтая роза вместо фотографии, никакой личной информации.

Но отвечает быстро: «Ску-у-учный вопрос. Попробуй ещё раз, пупсик».

«Ты кто?»

«Повторяешься. Не будь таким скучным».

«Пошёл ты».

Можно просто закрыть окошко, нечего ему тут моргать. Но перед тем, как клацнуть по красному крестику — «обновить» — и вот уже пришло новое сообщение: «Как грубо, тыковка».

Мышка опасно треснула. Теперь уже точно, никаких сомнений — закрыть к чертям окошко фейсбука, вырубить ноут — желательно не об стену, открыть книжку. В конце концов, его, Дейва, далёкие предки учили историю по учебникам, а не по электронным энциклопедиям.

Лучший способ спасения от искусственного — настоящее, что подразумевает нагрузку на мышцы, много нагрузки, а еще какой-нибудь выход энергии. Убить кого-нибудь, например. Что само по себе пустая мечта, но есть ведь ещё и драки. Так лучше всего думается, что за, мать его, фиговина этот Бук с его розочками рвотного цвета. Почему-то розочки в виде мыслеобраза приобрели оранжевый оттенок, как на Хэллоуин — и в этот момент Дейв получил кулаком глаз. Отвлёкся, мать, на тыквы.

По дороге домой — а шёл он, как вообще ходил вне школы, один, друзья не возражали: что толку идти с Дейвом, если он молчит как полено, даже на встречных цыпочек не реагируя — в голову пришла сама по себе мерзейшая мысль о подставе. То есть кто-то из школы просто его разводит. Делать-то им нечего, уродам, вот и собирают… досье. Убить. Но сначала выяснить, кто, потому что если не подстава, то… И Дейв пошёл быстрее, совсем немного быстрее, хотя он бы и побежал.

«ОЧЕНЬ ГРУБО. Тыковка, будь нежней».

Со вчерашнего дня профиль шутника оброс убожескими слащавыми картинками, намекавшими на катастрофу имени середины февраля.

«Кто ты такой, мать твою?»

«Ты меня не знаешь, пупсик. Не любишь свидания вслепую?»

Шутнику делать было, очевидно, нечего, а потому отвечал он быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем Дейв успевал просчитать, что дальше этот козёл может ответить. Надо было как-то понять, кто это, зачем он решил поразводить всякую фигню в сети на его, Дейва, территории, но…

«Молчи-и-ишь, тыковка?»

«Эй, я пока не зову тебя на свидание! Просто прощупываю почву».

«Ми-и-илый, не игнорируй меня! Я же знаю, что ты он-лайн».

…но совершенно невозможно соображать в таком темпе, можно только отмахиваться, а что-то мешает просто отмахиваться: возможно, слащавые интонации «шутника», возможно дебильная розочка, возможно, эти идиотские растянутые гласные — дважды идиотские, поскольку необъяснимым образом нравились Дейву, мешая сосредоточиться на вычислении личности и мотивов преступника. Но для этого самого вычисления необходимо было поддерживать разговор, пусть и без тупого щебетанья. А потому:

«Какое на хрен свидание?»

«Самое обычное: кафе, розы, прогулка или совместный поход в кино. У тебя никогда не было свиданий, глупая толстая несчастная тыковка?»

Свидание. Розы, кафе, как-то он думал о подобной фигне. Один раз, один миг, который предпочёл бы забыть хоть через лоботомию. Стоп. Стараясь попадать по клавишам в правильном порядке, Дейв напечатал:

«Мне не до девчонок».

И перестал дышать в ожидании ответа на свой хитроумный вопросец, призванный вывести шутника на чистую воду.

«О, милый, это я уже понял. Ты не ответил мне про свидание».

Мать твою. Мать твою. Мать твою. И так ещё три десятка раз. Блевотные розочки, растянутые гласные и охренительная наглость собрались в один образ. Тошнотворно-женственный, прилизанный, жеманный, до белого каления прекрасный, на обратной стороне век вырезанный, с ума сводящий чёртов образ этого гомика, чтоб ему провалиться!

Но — спокойно, Дейв, без лишней паранойи, доказательств пока не хватает, и, в конце концов, это может быть кто угодно из грёбаной кучки лузеров из хора. Кто угодно — или даже все вместе, решившие отомстить за подружку.

А потому ответ будет более сдержанным, чем Дейву хотелось бы:

«Свидания вслепую — полная хрень. Тебе такой ответ нужен?»

«Ты хочешь увидеть мою фотографию сначала?»

«Мечтаю».

И дротиками истыкать.

«Не будем спешить, милый».

К последнему сообщению прилагалась ссылочка на изображение каких-то помойных котяток, безостановочно машущих лапками. Решив, что это означает «до завтра», Дейв не без облегчения захлопнул ноут.

«Твой телефон было очень легко раздобыть, милый».

Нет, это не хоровой кружок. Даже педикам и лесбиянкам жить охота, а доставать Дейва через смс было попросту самоубийственным. Это совершенно точно кто-то, до кого сейчас невозможно дотянуться, чтоб свернуть его гнусную шею. Именно этим желанием Дейв искренне поделился в ответной смс.

«С моей шеей можно делать вещи поприятней, дурачок. Все знают, что это сильнейшая эрогенная зона. Или ты не в курсе, глупая тыковка?»

Тьфу, бля, Дейва пробрало. Стыдно признаться самому себе, но никому другому и не узнать, разве что перед немедленной смертью чрезмерно любопытного, — пробрало. Мурашки побежали откуда-то из-за ушей, и перехватило дыхание. Может, не лезть в фейсбук сегодня?

«Я сейчас блевану».

«Ври больше, тыковка».

Но пора брать быка за рога, или верней, трусливого козла за яйца:

«Что тебе от меня нужно? Скучно в Далтоне?»

«Ты о чём, пупсик?»

«Не придуряйся».

«Хм, пупсик, а кто учится в Далтоне? Твой бойфренд?»

Давно надо было в этот гейский приют послать бомбу. Охренел он там совсем без бдительного пинка. Дейв почему-то не разозлился. Стало вдруг тяжело, будто пробежал без отдыха десять кругов по стадиону. Похоже сдавило в груди.

И тут снова запищал телефон:

«Он симпатичный? Он не будет ревновать, если ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?»

«Да пошёл ты».

И Дейв выключил телефон. Пусть пишет сколько хочет теперь.

«Я скучал без тебя, милый».

К сообщению прилагалась ссылка на очередного помоечного котёнка, на этот раз, видимо, одинокого и несчастного. А в профиле к розочке и картинкам с сердечками прибавились слезливые романтические песенки.

«Не пиши мне смс».

Накануне вечером Дейв убил полчаса на удаление-не-читая — не-читая-я-тебе-сказал! — вороха всей херни, которую успел написать ему слащавый ублюдок.

«Твой бойфренд ревнует? О, прости, я не хотел, чтоб у тебя были неприятности».

«У меня никого нет».

«А кто же учится в Далтоне? Я знаю, что у них очень сексуальная школьная форма».

«Ты».

«Ты ОЧЕНЬ ошибаешься, тыковка. Очень-очень. Очень-очень-очень».

Позавчерашние разговоры о свидании не шли из головы, что невероятно бесило. Свидание. Свидание. Свидание. Повторять, пока само слово не опротивеет своей нелепой слащавостью и надуманностью. Сидеть напротив, слушать глупый трёп, дебильно улыбаться в ответ, трогать за руку — что ещё? — гладить по щеке, снова глупый трёп, тонны глупого трёпа и дебильных улыбок. Тошнит. Тошнит тебя, Дейв? Наверное, тяжесть в груди — это как раз оно. Свидание: розы-кафе-кино и лоботомия. Именно в таком порядке. Впрочем, с этим охуевшим трусом согласиться на свидание — лучший способ всё прекратить. Ему ведь не нужно это самое свидание, ему нужно просто издеваться, он сдрейфит, откажется, станет тянуть время — а если начать настаивать, так и вовсе отвянет.

«Что насчёт свидания тогда?»

«О, это совсем другое дело, пупсик. Ты хочешь свидания или просто встретиться, чтоб узнать, кто я?»

О, как чешутся руки треснуть по экрану! О, как хочется пойти к нему домой и разбить на хрен его компьютер, наверняка хранящий следы преступления! Но. Дейв, Дейв, возьми себя в руки. Надо это прекратить, не дав повода к издёвкам и навечно отбив охоту шутить у этого слизняка. Так что придётся притворяться паинькой.

«Хочу свидания».

«Это так мило с твой стороны, пупсик. У тебя? У меня? В кафе?»

«В кафе».

«Это так романтично, милый. Робкие шаги к сближению и всё такое, да, тыковка?»

Робкие шаги к чьей-то свёрнутой шее. Но отвечать нужно с вежливой заинтересованностью и без агрессии, иначе вонючая рыбка сорвётся с крючка.

«Брэдстикс?»

«Завтра вечером, ты согласен? Скажем, в половину восьмого?»

«Пойдёт», — Дейв сумел правильно напечатать только с третьей попытки.

Твою мать, цветы. Дейв тупил над смс. Другого слова не подберёшь, он пытался её набрать уже полчаса — и всё никак не мог сформулировать. Как ни крути, а он выходил дебилом на первом свидании с грёбаным педиком. Пусть это свидание и было ловушкой, но для пущей убедительности нужно было представить — просто ненадолго вообразить — что это всё по-настоящему. Позволяет же этот шутник недоделанный себе все эти выкрутасы, вроде «милый» и остального… Будем брать с него пример. Ладно. Дейв вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и отправил: «Какие цветы тебе нравятся?»

«Да ты романтик, пупсик! — пришёл ответ этой скотины. — Но, глупыш, конечно, я люблю розы, все девочки любят розы, ты не знал?»

Не, ну, вот же гад! Девочка с яйцами! «Какие?» — с глухим чувством раздражения набрал Дейв. Блин, розы бывают всех цветов похабной гейской радуги, откуда ему знать, какие именно эта «девчонка» любит! Надо, чтобы всё было по правилам, потому необходимо уточнить цвет пошлых розочек. Сейчас ответит «догадайся, пупсик».

«Догадайся, пупсик». — И смайлик дебильно подмигивающий прилепил. Паразит.

Дейв покачал головой. Ну, что там эти девчонки-то любят? Розовые розы? Белые — слишком уж на свадьбу намекает, аж тошнит как, розовые — тускло и конфетно — обойдётся, чёрные — трэш какой-то, на Курта не похоже, он яркое любит и классику… Фу, бля, чем он занимается? Розочки выбирает? Свернуть шею ублюдку — и положить на могилку ромашку с ободранными лепестками.

В кафе он притащился с букетом жёлто-красных роз и головной болью от цветовых дилемм. Вокруг было людно, довольно шумно из-за близкого праздника, неуютно, как будто выперся на сцену, а все пялятся на тебя, ожидая, что ты запоешь или затанцуешь. Дейв бросил взгляд на телефон: 19.20. Интересно, Курт будет и здесь верен своему правилу «всё, как у девочек» или всё же вовремя явится?

19.30.

Вот и проверим. Людно, шумно, целуются, пьют, смеются, потребители хреновы общественных благ. Понабились в кафешку и уже, типа, романтику обрели. Наивняк или лицемерие.

19.40.

Классика жанра опаздывать на четверть часа. Ладно, шея у него, считай, уже свёрнута, на 15 минут раньше или позже — разница-то.

19.50.

Ну, предположим, пудрит носик или как там это у них.

20.00.

Испугался всё-таки. В штаны наложил.

20.30.

Куда бы деть розы? Куда бы их выбросить?

21.00

— Парень, да не придёт она, — заботливая официантка пенсионного возраста жалостливо нависла над Дейвом. Не такая уж это и новость. «Она» точно наложила в штаны и сидит сейчас дома в безопасности, даже смс не пишет. Ну и пусть. Это, в конце концов, был один из лучших вариантов финала — чтоб угадайте-кто свернул свои шуточки и сунул их себе в задницу.

В дебильных романтических комедиях розы, не пригодившиеся на свидании, дарят первой встречной красотке, но жёлтый колючий букет ждала участь гораздо более печальная: его старательно растёрли об асфальт, да так, что бывшие розы в останках угадывались не без труда.

Но даже этот ритуал не унял ни злость, ни разочарование, ни обиду, поднимавшуюся к горлу, ни глупейшую мысль о том, что это была только затянувшаяся шутка.

«Привет», — моргала надпись. И даже хуже: «Привет, пупсик».

День сурка давно прошёл вроде, а сообщение не пропадало. Нет, ну, хватит.

«Слушай, вали на хер, достал. Тебе делать нечего в этой твоей школе для педиков? Слишком много педиков для самореализации?»

«ГРУБО, пупсик. Ты зол на меня из-за вчерашнего?»

«Я не зол, я не пупсик и… — Тут Дейва посетила ослепительно-гениальная мысль, и он быстро добавил: — …и я не знаю, что это за «вчерашнее».

«Зачем врать, милый? Ложь — не лучшее начало для зарождающихся отношений. Да и хитрости у тебя младенческие».

«У нас отношений нет и не будет. Ты свалил от меня подальше — так и живи, пока не надоест. От меня отвянь».

«Ты то-о-очно зол из-за вчерашнего, глупая тыковка. Могу я как-нибудь загладить свою вину? Я ведь видел, что ты пришёл, видел розы и то, как ты гипнотизировал дверь. Признаться, я был немного польщён. Совсем чуть-чуть, но всё же».

Написать: «А что с розами потом было, видел? Тебя ждёт то же».

Нет.

Не отвечать. Удалить аккаунт на фейсбуке. Отключить ноут от сети. Переехать на Марс. Дейв вдруг устал, а потому решил всё-таки ответить.

«Если ты меня видел, почему не подошёл?»

Молчание с той стороны подозрительно затянулось, хотя Дейв и так знал ответ. Сейчас его замаскирует очередной «глупой тыковкой». Дебил.

«Я испугался».

Все предположения улетели в молоко. Чёрт! Отвечает честно! Ну, Курт, чего ты не выкручиваешься своими пупсиками-котятками-тыковками? И что теперь?

«Я заглажу вину, пупсик, если ты обещаешь не пытаться свернуть мне шею».

«Пойми, иначе мне не на чем будет носить шарфики».

«Тыковка?»

Теперь котёночек, пожалуйста, я так жду это пушистое отродье с глазками.

«Ну, не игнорируй меня».

Помучайся. Всё равно не понятно, что отвечать.

«Там холодно, и дождь срывается».

О погоде будем теперь.

«Там темно».

О паранойе.

«Там ты с бензопилой».

Ближе к истине. Куда он клонит?

«Ну, ла-а-а-адно».

Что «ла-а-а-а-адно», говнюк слащавый?

«Только знай, за меня отомстят».

Повеситься, что ли, собрался?

«Целую в шейку».

Теперь пускай подохнет, Господи. Прямо сейчас подохнет, чтоб искупить каждую каплю разлившегося по всему телу жара. Впрочем, завязываем с библейской лексикой. Зима на улице не зря: открыл окно пошире и быстро охладишься. А потом — быстро-быстро, пока не пришло очередное сообщение, найти нужную кнопку, которая навек избавит мировую паутину от…

Его отвлёк камень. Маленький такой невзрачный камешек, приземлившийся посреди комнаты. А сосед по обочине этого камешка через пятнадцать секунд стукнулся во вторую створку окна. Мстители явились, что ли?

Стараясь двигаться помедленней и не высовываться из-за штор, Дейв приблизился к окну и тут же отпрянул: в грудь ему ощутимо ткнулся острый конец длинного зонтика.

— Я с оружием.

— Ты с зонтиком.

На другом (видимо, тупом) конце «оружия» обнаружился насмерть перепуганный Курт.

— Не приближайся.

— Тогда какого хрена ты здесь?

— Поговорить.

— Иди на хрен спать, а то нос опухнет.

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — Зонтик (видимо, как раз угрожающе) дрогнул.

Дейв схватил зонтик и с силой рванул, Курт с каким-то жалобным писком упал на подоконник и выпустил «оружие». Остальное — за шкирку втащить придурка в комнату — не представляло труда.

— Отдай зонтик, боров! — С квадратными от страха глазами этот угрожающий вопль сочетался плохо.

— Лови. — Дейв небрежно пнул «оружие» в сторону Курта. — Так зачем ты припёрся?

— Я же сказал, — пробормотал Курт, вновь выставив вперёд проклятый зонтик, — загладить вину. Считай это свиданием.

— А, хорошо, — неожиданно для себя выдал Дейв, — тогда на чём мы там остановились в последний раз?

— На бензопиле, кажется, — зонтик дрожал от страха владельца, который просто-таки весь трясся. И правильно трясся: если он думал, что раз так легко манипулировал Дейвом на расстоянии, через нелепые сообщения и приторный флирт, то сможет удержать ситуацию под контролем, когда декорации станут куда более зримыми, значит, вместо мозгов у него дерьмо куриное.

— Я не о твоих суицидальных мечтах, придурок.

— Я не склонен к суициду. А ты о чём тогда?

— Убери зонтик, Курт.

— Нет!

— Тогда придётся с зонтиком, — пожал плечами Дейв, теряя нить рассуждений, поскольку вечно она терялась в присутствии Курта, подменяясь какими-то чересчур простыми понятиями, вспышками, реакциями, эмоциями — но не связными мыслями, ни единой связной мысли, они попросту отрубались. Отказывала логика, тормоза — все достижения этой блажной цивилизации с её покалеченными представлениями о любви и романтике, все схемы поведения отключались. Оставался жар, оставалось только как можно сильнее сократить дистанцию.

И как раз это, несмотря на все протесты Курта («Тише, весь дом перебудишь»), представлялось сейчас самым правильным и, о-боже-мой, естественным, нормальным («Ты чокнутый, на первом свидании даже не целуются!») и послать куда подальше все кодексы поведения, которыми напичканы дурные головы («Поцелуи у нас уже пройденный этап»), созданные насквозь пропитанными цинизмом, изверившимися, деградировавшими до флирта отбросами («Свидания нужны, чтобы узнавать друг друга поближе, чтобы решить…»).

— Ты сюда на кой хрен тогда пришёл? — Дейв, наконец, позволил Курту отдышаться, но не выпустил. — Чтобы решить? Что тут решать?

— Ну вот же чокнутый, — пролепетал Курт, изо всех сил, пусть и безуспешно стараясь высвободить хоть одну руку, чтобы, видимо, застегнуть обратно расстёгнутые Дейвом триста пятьдесят пять — и ещё половинка — пуговки. — А как же ухаживания?

— Ещё раз скажешь про ухаживания, выкину в окно.

— Тут первый этаж.

— Всё равно. Нужны были ухаживания, пришёл бы вчера, получил бы букет колючек и радовался бы… Ох, что за хрень кружевная? Это трусы?

— А у тебя, наверное, бельё из кожи убитых младенцев, да? А в шкафу ты прячешь семихвостый кнут?

— Пока нет. Переживёшь разочарование сегодня? Завтра куплю.

— Я не переживу, если ты своими лапами оторвёшь все бантики.

— Тебя дома уже хватились, наверное. — Эта уловка тоже, наверное, проходила по классу «младенческих».

— Я большая девочка, могу отпрашиваться на всю ночь.

— А на весь день?

— О, то есть завтра меня ждёт…

— …бензопила.

— Как неромантично!

— Романтичней твоих гнилых роз и помойных котяток.

Кошки, кружева, розы, Курт и шёлк, счастье — как громко и грубо, если произнести вслух, как близко к грани унижения, стоит только озвучить. Дейв бы зажал себе рот, запретил говорить под страхом смерти, научился бы общаться знаками глухонемых, только держать всё это в руках, ласкать до тихого стона. Всё, что может он себе позволить это на ухо шёпотом сказанное в апофеозе, в тотальном офигении нежности — «оставайся».

2. Амбиции архитектора

«Ты кто? — моргала надпись. — Ты кто?»

Ну надо же, ответил. Мог бы и пооригинальней, но тут перебирать не приходится. Этого коротенького ответа, скрывающего в себе бездны любопытства и тайн, и небольшой настойчивости хватит, чтоб завязать разговор. Нет ничего легче сетевого флирта, особенно с тем, кого нужно слегка проучить.

Здесь важен продуманный виртуальный образ — жёлтая роза вместо фотографии, очевидно-вымышленное имя, никакой личной информации, побольше жеманства, уменьшительно-ласкательные обращения — пусть побесится посильней. И тогда даже куриные мозги Карофски дойдут до понимания, что над их неуверенным пользователем издеваются. И что это плохо. Очень плохо.

«Ску-у-учный вопрос. Попробуй ещё раз, пупсик».

Любителям отнимать и ломать игрушки иногда стоит чувствовать себя игрушкой. Хотя кто бы стал с такой играть? Игрушки должны быть красивыми, они должны радовать глаз необычным дизайном, правильными пропорциями, яркими красками, а эту можно разве что раскрутить, чтоб глянуть, что у неё внутри да как прикреплены волосы. Можно оторвать ей руки, заигравшись, желая проверить, точно ли они не сгибаются. Можно всё, что угодно. За этой игрушкой никто не придёт, она никому не нужна, потому что она уродлива, а потому бесполезна.

Обновить. Ещё раз обновить. Ещё раз — вот и ответ.

«Ты кто?»

Заело.

«Повторяешься. Не будь таким скучным».

Ну что, совсем трудно без демонстрации силы, Карофски? Всё правильно: сначала надо вызвать заинтересованность, потом растерянность. Побольше наглости — он заслужил этого своей собственной непробиваемой наглостью: решать, кому и как нужно жить. Такие как он должны исчезнуть путём естественного отбора по интеллекту и толерантности. Динозавры ведь вымерли. А после динозавров по соотношению массы тела и объёма мозга как раз идёт Карофски. Вывод очевиден.

«Пошёл ты».

Ладно, имеет право. Каждый имеет право возмутиться, если его так безжалостно выпихивают из зоны комфорта. Так значит надо выпихнуть его ещё дальше. Может, поймёт что-то, хотя в данном случае это менее важно, чем разузнать, что же внутри у этой уродливой куклы.

И — пустим в ход тяжёлую артиллерию: «Как грубо, тыковка».

Если бы Курт был капитаном корабля, а отосланное сообщение — пушечным ядром, то вражеский фрегат «Карофски» уже пошёл бы ко дну, где его поджидали голодные акулы со всеми своими акульими детишками. Но Курт не был капитаном, а сообщение — ядром, и потому оставалось только удовлетворённо кивнуть, заметив, что Карофски теперь «офф-лайн» и пойти подогреть Финну молоко, перед этим, впрочем черкнув: «ОЧЕНЬ ГРУБО. Тыковка, будь нежней». Пусть завтрашний вечер у него начнётся с приятного сюрприза.

— Контрольная была сложной? — как всегда приветливо-доброжелательный Блейн подошёл на перемене. Курт думал о пейзаже за окном, о том, что после уроков ещё будет репетиция, о том, что Блейн как всегда прекрасно выглядит, может, даже прекрасней, чем обычно, — и о вчерашней проделке. Прежде всего, о ней, если быть честным перед собой. В таком тонком деле, как месть, нужно продумывать каждый шаг, ведь если совсем немного оступишься, нарушится вся симметрия и рухнет великолепная конструкция, подобная в своём изяществе, как воображалось Курту, Эйфелевой башне.

— А? Н-нет, ничего сложного.

— Тогда, наверное, задали много?

— Нет… — Только теперь Курт отвернулся от окна. — Блейн, мы же не будем говорить об учёбе.

— Тогда расскажи, почему ты такой рассеянный.

— Прости! Я не хотел обидеть тебя своим невниманием. Не выспался из-за подготовки к занятиям.

— Честное слово, Курт, не стоит так усердствовать, надо оставлять себе время на отдых и развлечения, — Блейн спокойно улыбался, приобнимая Курта за плечи, но сегодня пришлось слишком быстро отказаться от этой радости, потому что тёмные дела не терпят солнечного света и любви.

«Кто ты такой, мать твою?» — вежливо интересовался фейсбук этим вечером. Но прежде чем ответить нужно было немного оживить страничку, загрузив тонну валентиновских картинок — и чтоб побольше сердечек всех форматов, розового цвета всех оттенков и сопливой коммерческой чуши про любовь. Пусть его собеседника затошнит посильней. А загружая картинки как раз можно определиться с дальнейшей стратегией. Дольше тянуть с ответом нельзя, а отвечать правду ни к чему.

— Поиграем в таинственную незнакомку, — пробормотал Курт жутким анимированным котятам в соседнем окошке. — Посмотрим, как скоро он задумается о её половой принадлежности.

«Ты меня не знаешь, пупсик. Не любишь свидания вслепую?»

Обновить.

Обновить.

Обновить.

Молчит. Не разбил же он свой компьютер — вон, пока в сети.

Пара подбадривающих слов: «Молчи-и-ишь, тыковка?»

Обновить.

«Эй, я пока не зову тебя на свидание! Просто прощупываю почву».

Можно подумать, он решает судьбы мира или заснул прямо за столом, переутомившись от непривычной мозговой активности.

«Ми-и-илый, не игнорируй меня! Я же знаю, что ты он-лайн».

Курт был близок к мысли стимулировать собеседника кошмаром котяток, но тут:

«Какое на хрен свидание?»

«Самое обычное: кафе, розы, прогулка или совместный поход в кино. У тебя никогда не было свиданий, глупая толстая несчастная тыковка?» — живо ответил Курт заранее придуманной и тщательно отшлифованной фразой.

И улыбнулся.

Драйв! Наконец-то! Теперь можно пускать в ход всю ту тысячу самых острых булавочек, что припасены у Курта для такого исключительного случая.

Ему как будто даже стало легче дышать, а мир вокруг как будто слегка закружился. Мысль о Блейне, которому совершенно точно не понравилась бы эта затея, в другое время смутила бы Курта, может, даже заставила бы прекратить, но Далтон далеко, а школа МакКинли — вот она, он-лайн во всей своей лицемерной агрессии.

Стоило признать, что азарт вперемежку с удачной местью пьянили и более стойких духом. Поэтому развинчиваем куклу дальше. Да вот и подоспевший вовремя ответ: «Мне не до девчонок».

Подловить пытается! Как трогательно. Бывают же такие прелестные неуклюжие уловки — ну просто девочка-первоклассница, которая втюрилась в старшеклассника и теперь пихает ему валентинку будто бы от подружки.

«О, милый, это я уже понял. Ты не ответил мне про свидание».

Интересно, он разобьет монитор своего компьютера, когда прочитает это? Подождём десять минут.

Но ответ: «Свидания вслепую — полная хрень. Тебе такой ответ нужен?» — прилетел на удивление быстро. Курт даже не успел заглянуть на свою — настоящую — страницу фейсбука, где его давно и безответно забрасывали сообщениями Рэйчел и Мерседес. Не разбил он компьютер, даже не удалил свой аккаунт. Курт на секунду запаниковал: а вдруг Карофски уже стоит с телефоном и бензопилой у него под окнами, но паника была подавлена. Догадаться он догадался, вероятно, но теперь попробуй докажи. Продолжаем ломать кукле руки. Пока она на удивление покорна. Как, впрочем, и положено кукле.

Надо придерживаться собственных правил: «Ты хочешь увидеть мою фотографию сначала?»

«Мечтаю».

Угрюмый какой. С чего бы? Кто лучше Карофски знает, как весело издеваться над другими? Кстати, почему бы и ему не полюбоваться тошнотворными машущими котятками? И какую-нибудь игривую фразу на прощание: «Не будем спешить, милый».

То ли котятки были виноваты, то ли просто настроение испортилось, но Курту стало как-то неприятно, почти противно, он было потянулся дописать ещё что-то — не утешительное, о, вовсе нет!.. — но остановил себя. Надо быть последовательным в своей мести. Он же был последовательным, он заставил выбирать между друзьями и безопасностью. Сейчас Курт, конечно, не жалеет, что перешёл в Далтон: там Блейн, непривычные и оттого интересные правила, нулевая терпимость, отличный хоровой клуб, но ставить перед таким выбором — это насилие, а насилие — это плохо, очень плохо.

И Эйфелева башня ещё не достроена.

Перед тем, как закрыть окошко фейсбука, Курт поинтересовался у Рейчел, не сможет ли она раздобыть ему номера мобильников всей футбольной команды, пообещав за помощь рассказать ей пару грязных секретиков Финна, которые ему, Курту, как сводному брату, теперь стали известны. Секретики Курт решил придумать потом, когда получит нужный номер.

— Ты так пристально смотришь на мобильник. Открыл в себе телефонного гипнотизёра или что-то случилось? — Приветливость Блейна сегодня была немного натянутой. Он явно подозревал что-то, но считал неуместным спрашивать. Курт в который раз восхитился его деликатностью, однако снова промолчал о настоящей причине своей рассеянности. Третий день сотворения башни. Нельзя всё испортить муками совести, а они неизбежны, если рассказать Блейну.

— Рейчел обещала рассказать, как прошло свидание с Финном, я беспокоюсь, а она не пишет, — очень быстро соврал Курт, изо всех сил надеясь, что не слишком сильно покраснел. И чтобы Блейн не успел прочитать текст смс, поскорей нажал «отправить». Интересно, сколько времени у адресата уйдёт, чтобы купить новый, взамен только что разбитого, телефон и ответить?

«Отвалинахренизвращенецилиятебешеюсверну».

Надо же, разволновался. Ничего, сильные эмоциональные переживания заставляют кровь быстрей бежать по венам.

Но эта попытка мысленно сострить вышла довольно жалкой — и тем сильней захотелось ощутимей ударить в ответ. Стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах, Курт набрал: «С моей шеей можно делать вещи поприятней, дурачок. Все знают, что это сильнейшая эрогенная зона. Или ты не в курсе, глупая тыковка?»

— И как прошло свидание?

— Не состоялось, — машинально ответил Курт.

— Ты из-за этого так расстроен? Мне нравится, как ты относишься к друзьям…

И дальше врать было невыносимо:

— Блейн, я… мне нужно идти. Очень срочные дела.

«Я сейчас блевану».

Ответ Карофски очень точно описывал состояние Курта, которому сейчас было противно от самого себя, оттого что теперь его с Карофски связывали целых две тайны, когда и одной-то было слишком много. И ещё оттого, что Курт осознанно и намеренно спровоцировал его сейчас на сексуальные фантазии.

Ну и что? Пусть не лжёт себе!

Его точно проняло, проняло до дрожи, до мурашек, до того, что где бы он ни был в этот момент, ему понадобилось крепко зажмуриться, ровно дышать и думать о мёртвых котятах.

Прямо как Курту.

Это окончательно вывело из равновесия, потому что было нечестно, неожиданно и унизительно, а ещё угрожало его прекрасной Эйфелевой башне, которая из-за подобного легко могла превратиться в Вавилонскую.

Пусть не лжёт.

«Ври больше, тыковка».

Курт вышел на холодный февральский ветер за стенами школы, быстро пошёл к остановке, сжимая в кармане пальто телефон. Жужжание виброзвонка, извещавший о приходе смс, не заставил долго ждать: «Что тебе от меня нужно? Скучно в Далтоне?»

Ах, ты… Догадливый какой. Всё-таки мозги у нас есть, и они способны на аналитику. Поздравления, Карофски! У вас обнаружен мозг. Но мы по-прежнему играем в таинственных незнакомок, так что ваше блестящее умозаключение отнесите на помойку.

«Ты о чём, пупсик?»

«Не придуряйся».

Беседа грозила скатиться в скучный обмен взаимными оскорблениями, потому что для такого поворота событий Курт отточенных фразочек не припас. Однако вдохновение поджидает нас порой там, где мы не ждём его. Или это не вдохновение, а чёрт с изящными рожками, который шепчет на ухо блестящие идеи, а потом смеется, когда эти идеи оборачиваются ловушкой? Но прелестная ли муза то была или некто куда менее прелестный с хвостом и копытами, Курт прислушался.

«Хм, пупсик, а кто учится в Далтоне? Твой бойфренд?» — и чтоб не дать времени на обдумывание — вдогонку: «Он симпатичный? Он не будет ревновать, если ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?»

«Да пошёл ты».

Разбил телефон? Просто выключил? Не важно. Курт уже не мог остановиться, он писал одно за другим сообщения, игривые, кокетливые, провоцирующие на флирт, почти непристойные — и отправлял их поскорей, чтобы не дать одуматься себе, слишком это было хорошо, как полёт фантазии, как просто полёт. Пусть ему будет жарко, когда он включит телефон. У него больше нет шанса на ложь самому себе.

«Я скучал без тебя, милый».

Перед тем как отправить это слащавое сообщение, Курт минут пять рассматривал фотографию котёнка, присланную Рейчел. Котёнок был бы, пожалуй, симпатичным, но сейчас от его умилительности и одновременной несчастности сводило зубы. Приступ-неизвестно-чего, случившийся в автобусе, до сих пор давал о себе знать. Недолго думая, Курт приложил ссылку на котёнка к своему сообщению, а потом, чтобы был повод не обновлять страничку каждые две секунды, решил разнообразить её парой десятков самых трогательных песен.

«Не пиши мне смс».

Почему-почему нет ни бури возмущения, ни тщательно запрятанной постыдной тайны? Что случилось со вчерашними смс, которые как эриннии, по замыслу Курта — а это было, конечно же, замыслом! — должны были преследовать Карофски всю ночь, а в идеале и весь следующий день? Неужели, он их удалил не читая? Это заслуживает отдельной маленькой мести, Карофски. Нельзя так относиться к вдохновению.

«Твой бойфренд ревнует? О, прости, я не хотел, чтоб у тебя были неприятности».

«У меня никого нет».

«А кто же учится в Далтоне? Я знаю, что у них очень сексуальная школьная форма».

«Ты».

Коротенький ответ напугал Курта куда сильней, чем возможные угрозы. Но пока ты не видишь собеседника, блефовать легко, даже если очень боишься.

«Ты ОЧЕНЬ ошибаешься, тыковка. Очень-очень. Очень-очень-очень».

«Что насчёт свидания тогда?»

Тема сменилась неожиданно. Хотя можно было предположить ответный блеф — а что это, если не блеф? Курт почувствовал прилив того азарта, который был в самом начале, чистейшего азарта, безо всяких неприятных примесей вроде угрызений совести или… того, что случилось в автобусе.

«О, это совсем другое дело, пупсик. Ты хочешь свидания или просто встретиться, чтоб узнать, кто я?»

Посмотрим теперь, как далеко Карофски зайдёт в своём блефе, на что он окажется способным пойти и чем рискнуть.

«Хочу свидания».

«Это так мило с твой стороны, пупсик. У тебя? У меня? В кафе?»

«В кафе».

«Это так романтично, милый. Робкие шаги к сближению и всё такое, да, тыковка?»

«Брэдстикс?»

«Завтра вечером, ты согласен? Скажем, в половину восьмого?»

«Пойдёт».

Если разобраться, то ничего особенного в этом разговоре не было. Взаимный блеф да и только. Хорошая мина при плохой игре. Никто и не собирался держать слово и приходить. Карофски — потому что струсит, сам Курт — потому что все это только блеф, а он не самоубийца. Хотя о каком самоубийстве речь, если Карофски всё равно не будет?..

Перед сном мысли путались и бродили по кругу, Курту это не слишком нравилось, и чтоб как-то размокнуть этот круг он снова стал думать о сломанных игрушках, оторванных у кукол ручках и ножках, о том, что если открутить голову, то можно узнать, на что крепятся волосы… но от этих мыслей мутило, они больше не будоражили воображение, не подстёгивали желание поскорей и как можно более блистательно осуществить месть. Откровенно себе признаться, он устал от этого. Завтра будет сыгран последний акт, пьеса под названием «Страшно, но справедливо» развернёт перед восхищёнными зрителями надпись «Конец». И хорошо. Уже пора вернуться в нормальный мир, к канарейкам, Блейну и безопасности.

«Какие цветы тебе нравятся?»

Курт не выспался, при этом проспал, не успел толком собраться, выпил невкусный и холодный чай вместо кофе, забыл дома шарф, а по такой погоде это приравнивалось к прогулке голым, хорошо, что не забыл перчатки, но последнее не спасало ни от безумного желания спать, ни от промерзания, ни от, в результате, самого мрачного на свете дня. А тут ещё пишет этот атавизм на теле современной цивилизации, маскирует недоразвитой романтикой детсадовские попытки схитрить.

«Да ты романтик, пупсик! Но, глупыш, конечно, я люблю розы, все девочки любят розы, ты не знал?»

«Какие?»

Пусть угадывает, пусть помучается подольше, решая, какие именно цветы купить. Пусть чувствует себя при этом полным идиотом, потому что он такой и есть. Пусть выбирает ему, Курту, цветы.

И это будет ещё одной маленькой местью, помимо Эйфелевой башни, — за то нетерпение в-ожидании-свидания, которое с утра раздражало Курта сильней, чем все остальные неприятности этого дня вместе взятые.

В 19.10 Курт заглянул в «Брэдстикс». Людно, шумно, в воздухе разлито ожидание дурацкого праздника дурацких розовых сердечек, слишком много целующихся парочек, которые, быть может, завтра же поссорятся из-за какой-нибудь ерунды и «разбегутся на веки». Да, собственно, само заведение уже заклеймили сердечками. Над столиками порхали розовые блики, романтичный полумрак призван был навести на посетителей порчу поцелуйного настроения.

На 19.15 Курт поставил будильник, который теперь услужливо запищал, предупреждая, что находиться в помещении вот-вот станет небезопасно. Курт вышел на улицу. Лучше подождать здесь, убедиться, что его — о боже мой — кавалер явится, причём явится с обещанными розами («Интересно, какого они цвета? Чёрные?»), а потом только уйти.

19.20

Красновато-жёлтые. Вот и ответ. Красновато-жёлтые — и предложение свидания не было блефом. Во всяком случае, не совсем блефом.

19.30

Слишком много людей в «Брэдстикс». И всё-таки Курт был бы не против толпы погуще, так чтобы не увидеть непозволительно трогательный одинокий столик с розами и Карофски. Но интересно, что — гипотетически! — он сделал бы, если бы Курт сейчас вошёл и сел напротив? Как бы он выкрутился? Ведь со стороны это выглядело бы, как самое настоящее свидание — розы тому порукой! Как бы он выкрутился? И в этот момент Курт перерезал алую ленточку, обвивавшую основание Эйфелевой башни: он решил не поддаваться любопытству и просто уйти.

19.40

Без шарфа становилось невыносимо, но в том, чтоб, оставаясь невидимым, наблюдать за гипнотизирующим дверь Карофски, таились бездны очарования. И потому Курт никак не мог заставить себя уйти.

19.50

Он пританцовывал на месте, гадая, насколько ещё хватит упрямой куклы и достаточно ли её чувство собственного достоинства смешано с грязью? И не уходил.

20.00

Слишком холодно! И ситуация уже становилась какой-то однообразной. «Самое время улизнуть, пока он не швырнул в дверь букетом, — думал Курт. — Самое время».

20.07

По пути домой Курт мечтал о горячей ванне, горячем чае и самой тёплой пижаме. Его била дрожь, которая прошла только после получаса в самой горячей на свете ванне с ароматическим маслом и густой пеной.

Финал. Конец. Занавес. Только нужно удалить ненужный теперь аккаунт.

Ритуальное удаление поддельного аккаунта Курт отложил на следующий день. Потом на вечер следующего дня. Он даже в планах оттягивал это неприятное дело до последнего. А когда, наконец, открыл обречённую страничку, то решил на прощание просмотреть всю их переписку с Карофски. Только вот сообщения были какими-то коротенькими — читать нечего, и Курт открыл картинку с тем одиноким котёнком, которого ему прислала Рейчел, а он уже переслал в куда более неприятном направлении. И теперь, когда автобусная лихорадка была далеко позади, котёнок этот показался Курту нестерпимо жалостливым, трогательным и одиноким. Кого-то он напоминал, вообще-то говоря. Серый пушистый котёночный клубочек расплылся в слезах Курта, которому даже стыдно стало из-за собственной чувствительности.

— К врагам нужно быть безжалостным, — пробормотал он, всхлипывая. — Безжалостным. Безжалостным.

— Курт, с тобой всё в порядке? — донёсся из-за двери голос отца.

— Да-да, в полном. Ты принял свои витамины?

— С витаминами все окей, а вот ты не засиживайся, ложись спать поскорей. В последнее время усталым выглядишь постоянно.

— Да, пап.

Курт вытер слёзы и посмотрел на монитор, где моргало самое первое из отосланный сообщений: «Привет, пупсик».

Как прекрасна была его Эйфелева башня. Ни к чему топить её в сожалениях.

Пара кликов мышкой — и вот уже готово и отослано новое сообщение: «Привет, пупсик».

И мысль эту Курту, конечно, нашептал тот, кто был повинен в автобусной лихорадке. Он хитрец, этот хвостатый гость Фауста, в одну секунду убедил Курта сбросить тёплый-пушистый халат и поскорей высушить волосы.

«Слушай, вали на хер, достал. Тебе делать нечего в этой твоей школе для педиков? Слишком много педиков для самореализации?»

На мгновение всего Курт застыл возле гардероба, но чудовище, вразнос торгующее средневековыми страстями, и здесь не опоздало с советом. Схватить всё, что нужно из шёлкового белья (да-да, того, с маленькими бантиками!) — и быстро ответить: «ГРУБО, пупсик. Ты зол на меня из-за вчерашнего?»

Боже, как же медленно ты отвечаешь, Дейв! Неужели все гомо-себя-фобы теряют способность пользоваться своими мозгами иначе, кроме как на уровне простейших рефлексов механизма удара и унижения? Это расплата, наказание свыше?

«Я не зол, я не пупсик и я не знаю, что это за «вчерашнее».

Пальцы не вовремя стали такими неуверенными, щёки пылали — в комнате холодно, необходимо поскорей накинуть пальто и не забыть шарф и перчатки. И зонтик! Тот, из чулана, длинный, старый и с металлическим наконечником.

«Зачем врать, милый? Ложь — не лучшее начало для зарождающихся отношений. Да и хитрости у тебя младенческие».

Уже нет смысла в отточенных фразах, башня выстроена и забыта. Только надо теперь очень тихо выбежать из дома. И внимательно переходить дорогу — кто знает, зачем средневековое пугало вселило в него безумие, может быть, машина без фар вот-вот вывернет из-за поворота!

«У нас отношений нет и не будет. Ты свалил от меня подальше — так и живи, пока не надоест. От меня отвянь».

Но вывернул автобус. Курт махнул, едва не выронив телефон, в котором как раз набрал очередную гибельную правду: «Ты то-о-очно зол из-за вчерашнего, глупая тыковка. Могу я как-нибудь загладить свою вину? Я ведь видел, что ты пришёл, видел розы и то, как ты гипнотизировал дверь. Признаться, я был немного польщён. Совсем чуть-чуть, но всё же». О, силы небесные, зачем драконить и без того свирепого дракона?

«Если ты меня видел, почему не подошёл?»

Темнота обнимала фонари по обеим сторонам улицы, бросала в жёлтые пятна на асфальте пригоршни мелкого то ли дождя, то ли мокрого снега, окна пустого автобуса подтекали этой стылой небесной субстанцией. Боже мой, он забыл заплатить! Курт спешно вытащил деньги и протянул водителю — незачем плодить врагов, одного на повестке вечера достаточно.

«Я испугался».

В конце концов, поймёшь ты или нет, что такое страх и боль, идиот! Почему с тобой не получается по-человечески: зуб за зуб — и забыли друг о друге! И почему ты молчишь, откуда такая страсть к усложнению самого простого, безнадёжный дурак?

«Я заглажу вину, пупсик, если ты обещаешь не пытаться свернуть мне шею».

«Пойми, иначе мне не на чем будет носить шарфики».

Безнадёжно и до отчаянья страшно терпеть это молчание!

«Тыковка?»

«Ну, не игнорируй меня».

Тьма в раскрытых дверях автобуса (в приступе паранойи Курту вдруг показалось, что водитель автобуса всё знает и как-то нехорошо улыбается), тьма, притаившаяся под каждым окном, электрический свет окон и уличных фонарей бессилен рассеять первозданную тьму, царившую сейчас повсюду. Но умерим безумие, обратившись к сияющему экрану, пожалуемся хоть ему: «Там холодно, и дождь срывается». А если не поможет, то: «Там темно». И даже ближе к ужасной реальности: «Там ты с бензопилой».

«Ну, ла-а-а-адно». Нельзя быть таким жестоким! О, небеса — вот и окна. Билет в Трансильванию. Чёрное будущее экспансивного самоубийцы.

«Только знай, за меня отомстят».

Миссис кассир, в один конец, пожалуйста. Нет, что вы, безумен не я, а тот, за спиной, с хвостом. Миссис, не горюйте обо мне.

«Целую в шейку».

А теперь камешек с обочины.

Надеюсь, на том свете есть высокая мода. Но, Господи-хотя-тебя-и-нет, преврати зонтик в ту соломинку, что удержит меня на этом. Я слишком юн, чтобы умирать.

И ещё один камешек для верности.

Зонтик ткнулся во что-то более ощутимое, чем бесцветной расцветки занавеска, отделявшая Курта от Трансильвании.

— Я с оружием, — произвёл предупредительный выстрел Курт. Хотя неизвестно, за многовековую историю огнестрельного оружия звучал ли хоть один выстрел так испуганно.

— Ты с зонтиком, — донёсся до Курта рык чудища. Оставалось только покрепче вцепиться в спасительную зонтикосоломинку и пискнуть:

— Не приближайся.

— Тогда какого хрена ты здесь?

Действительно, какого хрена? Монстр очень верно выразился. Предложим ему — и себе — наиболее очевидный вариант:

— Поговорить.

— Иди на хрен спать, а то нос опухнет.

Щёлкни пальцами после каждого «хрена» и в результате получишь мелодию. А ещё это отвлечёт от волны панического ужаса, которая грозит накрыть с головой.

— Ты мне угрожаешь?

Угрожает отгрызть нос, точно-точно-то-о-о…

— Отдай зонтик, боров! — заорал Курт от неожиданности, когда зонтик оказался оружием крайне предательским, неожиданно обернувшись из спасительной соломинки в канат, за который его, Курта, сейчас повесят. Проще говоря, монстр вволок его в собственную пещеру, где по углам запрятаны обглоданные кости жертв, и пути назад оказались отрезанными.

— Лови, — Карофски услужливо пнул зонтик в сторону Курта и почти примирительно уточнил: — Так зачем ты припёрся?

Возможно, наиболее очевидный ответ был и самым верным. Возможно, это «поговорить» спасло жизнь несчастной жертве дьявольского вдохновения и слегка успокоило монстра. Возможно, шаг навстречу был куда эффективней, чем побег. Тогда можно сделать ещё один — совсем крохотный, тут главное не перегнуть палку. Шаг навстречу — но только с зонтиком в руках. Хоть что-то колюще-режущее вселяет уверенность.

— Я же сказал — загладить вину. Считай это свиданием.

— А, хорошо. — Монстр как будто бы расслабил мышцы лица, которое немедленно приобрело не такое неандертальское выражение, как обычно. — Тогда на чём мы там остановились в последний раз?

— На бензопиле, кажется.

У Курта шумело в ушах от страха. Легко было изворачиваться и придумывать для самоуспокоения остроумные комментарии, но вот-вот время мысленных и словесных комментариев иссякнет.

— Я не о твоих суицидальных мечтах, придурок.

Нет-нет, пожалуйста, не надо сложных выводов, только не сейчас! Курту совсем некогда импровизировать в сфере софистики и изящных острот, а если обойтись без импровизаций, то лицо пылало, мысли путались, зонтик казался тяжёлым, а Карофски явно на что-то намекал, если монстры умеют намекать.

— Я не склонен к суициду. А ты о чём тогда?

Шаг навстречу — фигуральное выражение, оно означало разговор, в смысле беседу, ну, хотя бы и с хренами бесконечными через каждый слог, однако даже они подразумевают под собой артикуляцию на почтительном расстоянии. На дистанции, в смысле. Без движения в сторону собеседника.

— Убери зонтик, Курт.

О, боже, он что-нибудь слышал о личном пространстве, необходимом при дипломатических переговорах! Ему никогда не стать дипломатом, Господи-которого-не-существует, вразуми его, пока не поздно!

— Нет!

— Тогда придётся с зонтиком.

Поздно.

— Отпусти, кретин! Боров! Я на тебя в суд…

— Тише, весь дом перебудишь.

— Ты чокнутый, на первом свидании даже не целуются! — зачем-то действительно понизил голос Курт, вздрагивая от каждого лёгкого поцелуя, которых было много, очень много.

Поздно было по всем статьям. Сопротивляться чужим желаниям, своим, всерьёз угрожать, уворачиваться, вырывать руки, кривиться от отвращения, потому что отвращение осталось за порогом, которым послужил подоконник, отвращение висело пришпиленным к вершине Эйфелевой башни, о которой непременно нужно было поскорей забыть, как о любом древнем памятнике.

— Поцелуи у нас уже пройденный этап.

«Ну что за революционные идеи!» — успел мысленно возмутиться Курт прежде, чем обнаружить, что с него вот-вот начнут стягивать штаны. Но он упрямо возразил:

— А свидания? Свидания нужны, чтобы узнавать друг друга поближе, чтобы решить…

— Ты сюда на кой хрен тогда пришёл? — Дейв, расправившись с молнией, наконец, позволил Курту отдышаться, но не выпустил. — Чтобы решить? Что тут решать?

— Ну вот же чокнутый, — пролепетал Курт, изо всех сил, пусть и безуспешно стараясь высвободить хоть одну руку, чтоб вернуть себе рубашку, у которой — после атаки монстра! — пуговицы уцелели только чудом. — А как же ухаживания?

— Ещё раз скажешь про ухаживания, выкину в окно.

«Не страшно, — подумал Курт, — совсем не страшно». Словно в ответ на эти мысли, он почувствовал, что руки его, наконец, обрели свободу, будто Курту теперь доверились, позволили решать и выбирать. Смешно говорить о выборе сейчас, но это лишь неуловимые смены ощущений, настроений, — и Курт сам уже не разбирал, чьих.

— Тут первый этаж.

— Всё равно. Нужны были ухаживания, пришёл бы вчера, получил бы букет колючек и радовался бы… Ох, что за хрень кружевная? Это трусы?

— А у тебя, наверное, бельё из кожи убитых младенцев, да? А в шкафу ты прячешь семихвостый кнут?

Разговор соскальзывал в бессмысленный и даже немного влюблённый постельный — недобежавший-до-постели — флирт, и это было непривычно, неожиданно, немного неловко — сплошные «не», как отрицание отрицания, бывшего прежде между ними.

— Пока нет. Переживёшь разочарование сегодня? Завтра куплю.

— Я не переживу, если ты своими лапами оторвёшь все бантики.

Боже-которого-нет, как же теперь хочется его поцеловать, на глазах снова были слёзы — дурацкие, сентиментальные слёзы романтики имени середины февраля. Плевать на пуговицы и бантики, плевать на тонкий шёлк… проверим, кстати, насколько монстр поддаётся раздеванию? Спортивная куртка с кожей не срослась, случайно?

— Тебя дома уже хватились, наверное. — О-о-о, снова детсадовские уловки! И нужно контролировать себя получше, иначе скоро они Курту начнут нравиться, а это полная потеря вкуса. Но ответить всё равно нелепо-кокетливо:

— Я большая девочка, могу отпрашиваться на всю ночь.

— А на весь день?

Всё серьёзно. Последняя попытка жеманства:

— О, то есть завтра меня ждёт…

— …бензопила.

Сдаюсь.

— Как неромантично!

— Романтичней твоих гнилых роз и помойных котяток.

Не унижение, не отступление, не желание пожертвовать собой ради-непонятно-чего, исправить неисправимое, предательство себя, не сто-го… сто-ко… сто-гко… не сток-гольм-ский синдром — повторяй эти «не» до бесконечности, до тех пор, пока в словаре не кончатся отрицания, а любой словарь богат отрицаниями, повторяй до бесконечности, пока не кончатся отрицания, повторяй, пока они будут цепляться одно за другое и длиться-длиться, а потом опять длиться, не изменяя не тобой заданному ритму, «не», «не», «не», «не», «не», «не», «не», «не», пока не найдёшь в себе силы — и дыхание — прошептать на волне утверждения — «да».


End file.
